dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:DC Database:Character Template/Documentação
Uso Campos sempre presentes | NomeReal = Nome Verdadeiro | NomeOriginal = Nome Original em inglês do personagem | IdentidadeAtual = Identidade Atual | Primeira = Primeira Aparição | PrimeiraBR = Primeira Aparição no Brasil do Personagem | TextoHistória = História / Biografia | Poderes = Poderes | Habilidades = Habilidades | Força = Força Física | Fraquezas = Fraquezas | Equipamento = Equipamento | Transporte = Meios de Transporte | Armas = Armas | Notas = Notas | Curiosidade = Curiosidade | Recomendado = leitura Recomendada | Links = Links e Referências Campos Opcionais | Imagem = Nome do Arquivo | Distinguir1 = Páginas de Desambiguação, (até 10) | NomeReal2 = Para Explicação do Nome Verdadeiro, referências, ou citações | OutrosNomes = Outros Nomes / Pseudonônimo | Identidade = OPÇÕES: secreta ou pública | RaçaAlienígena = OPÇÕES: Kryptoniano, Bizzaro ou ver Categoria: Raças para outros | Moralidade = OPÇÕES: Bom, Mal ou Neutro | Afiliação = Afiliação | Parentes = Parentes | Universo = Universo / Realidade | Universo2 = 2º UNIVERSO / REALIDADE (Também pode ser realizado colocando ambos no campo 'Universo', e separando-os por um ponto e vírgula). | BaseDeOperações = Base de Operações | CustomLabel = RÓTULO PERSONALIZADO | Custom = RÓTULO | Sexo = Masculino, feminino, outro | Altura = Altura | Altura2 = Explicação de Altura | Peso = Peso | Peso2 = Explicação de Peso | Olhos = Cor dos Olhos | Olhos2 = Explicação da Cor dos Olhos (OU COR SECUNDÁRIA DOS OLHOS) | Cabelo = Cor dos Cabelos | Cabelo2 = Explicação da Cor dos Cabelos (OU COR DE CABELO SECUNDÁRIO) | CorDePeleIncomum = COR DA PELE (À EXCEPÇÃO DAS CORES HUMANAS NORMAIS) | AtributosIncomuns = Características Incomuns | Cidadania = PAÍS DE CIDADANIA | Cidadania2 = PAÍS DE CIDADANIA (OU EXPLICAÇÃO DE CIDADANIA) | EstadoCivil = ESTADO CIVIL(S), separadas por um ponto e vírgula | EstadoCivil2 = EXPLICAÇÃO DOS ESTADO CIVIL (SE NECESSÁRIO) | Ocupação = Ocupação | LugarDeNascimento = Lugar De Nascimento | LugarDeMorte = LugarDeMorte | Criadores = CRIADORES MÚLTIPLOS (Separados com ;) | EditoraOriginal = EDITORA ORIGINAL, SE FOR DIFERENTE DO DC | Última = ÚLTIMA APARIÇÃO | Morte = APARIÇÃO DA MORTE | Citação = CITAÇÃO POR OU SOBRE ESTE PERSONAGEM | Citado = ORADOR, SE NÃO FOR ESTE PERSONAGEM | FonteCitação = FONTE DA CITAÇÃO | OutrasMídias = APARIÇÕES em outras mídias | CustomSection1 = Cabeçalho seção personalizado | CustomText1 = TEXTO seção personalizada | CustomSection2 = Cabeçalho seção personalizado | CustomText2 = TEXTO seção personalizada | Tema = Se o Tema dos Lanternas Verdes for escolhido: | Setor = | Parceiro = Se o Tema dos Lanternas Verdes for escolhido: | CabeçalhoJuramento = | Juramento = Substituições manuais | Title = DEFAULT : Nome da página | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : Nome da página | Galeria = DEFAULT : Nome da página/Galeria | CabeçalhoHistória = DEFAULT : História | CabeçalhoPoderesHabilidades = DEFAULT : Poderes e Habilidades | CabeçalhoAcessórios = DEFAULT : Acessórios | CabeçalhoNotas = DEFAULT : Notas | CabeçalhoCuriosidade = DEFAULT : Curiosidade | CabeçalhoOutrasMídias = DEFAULT : Aparições em Oustras Mídias | CabeçalhoVejaTambém = DEFAULT : Veja Também | CabeçalhoRecomendado = DEFAULT : Leitura Recomendada | CabeçalhoLinks = DEFAULT : Links e Referências | DC = Digitar "nenhum" não produz nada. Qualquer outra coisa substitui a automação. | Wikipedia = Digitar "nenhum" não produz nada. Qualquer outra coisa substitui a automação. Sintaxe vazia (Opções padrão) Categoria Mágica Este modelo categoriza automaticamente os artigos que a utilizam. O seguinte é uma lista de categorias tratadas: * Sempre: ** Categoria:Personagens * If Defined: ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } Identity ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } Eyes ** Category: } Hair ** Category: } Skin ** Category: } (see below for a full list) ** Category: } (see below for a full list) ** Category: } (see below for a full list) ** Category: } ** Category: } Characters (Single; Married; Separated; Remarried - separate by semicolons) ** Category: } Characters (two can be put in 'Universe', separated by semicolons) ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } * If Not Defined: ** Category:Image Needed (if } is undefined) ** Category:Copy Edit (if } is undefined) ** Category:Wikify (if } does not contain a '[') * If Doesn't Exist: ** Category:Appearances Page Needed (if /Appearances nonexistent) ** Category:Appearances Category Needed (if /Appearances nonexistent) ** Category:Gallery Page Needed (if /Gallery nonexistent) ** Category:Quotes Page Needed (if /Quotes nonexistent) * Special Cases: ** Category:Bald Characters (if } is Bald) ** Category:No Hair (if } is No Hair;No hair;None) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } or } is defined) *** Category:Living Characters (if } and } are both undefined) Unusual Features --> } | } |horn}} | Category:Horns }} }}} | fur }} | Category:Fur }} }}} |fang}} | Category:Fangs }} }}} | tail }} | Category:Tail }} }}} |wings }} | Category:Wings }} }}} | claws }} | Category:Claws }} }}} |tattoo}} | Category:Tattoos }} }}} |pincer}} | Category:Pincers }} }}} |scale}} | Category:Scaly Skin }} }}} | one arm }} | Category:One Arm }} }}} |arms}} | Category:Multiple Arms }} }}} |tentacle}} | Category:Tentacles }} }}} | feathers }} | Category:Feathers }} }}} | heads }} | Category:Multiple Heads }} }}} |pointed ear}} | Category:Pointed Ears }} }}} | hooves }} }}} | hoof }} | Category:Hooves }} }}} | rock }} }}} | rock body }} | Category:Rock Body }} }}} | no pupil}} }}} | no visible pupil }} }}} |no visible iris}} | Category:No visible Irises or Pupils }}}} Occupation --> } | }}} |spy}} | Category:Spies }} }}} |god}} | Category:Gods }} }}} |urse}} | Category:Nurses }} }}} |ninja}} | Category:Ninjas }} }}} |pilot}} | Category:Pilots }} }}} |boxer}} | Category:Boxers }} }}} |thief}} | Category:Thieves }} }}} |dancer}} | Category:Dancers }} }}} |pirate}} | Category:Pirates }} }}} |leader}} | Category:Leaders }} }}} |zombie}} | Category:Zombies }} }}} |chemist}} | Category:Chemists }} }}} |student}} | Category:Students }} }}} |teacher}} | Category:Teachers }} }}} |reporter}} | Category:Reporters }} }}} |inventor}} | Category:Inventors }} }}} |criminal}} | Category:Criminals }} }}} |engineer}} | Category:Engineers }} }}} |assassin}} | Category:Assassins }} }}} |crimelord}} | Category:Crimelords }} }}} |vigilante}} | Category:Vigilantes }} }}} |terrorist}} | Category:Terrorists }} }}} |conqueror}} | Category:Conquerors }} }}} |scientist}} | Category:Scientists }} }}} |detective}} | Category:Detectives }} }}} |king}} | Category:Kings (Royalty) }} }}} |mercenary}} | Category:Mercenaries }} }}} |adventurer}} | Category:Adventurers }} }}} |politician}} | Category:Politicians }} }}} |body guard}} | Category:Body Guards }} }}} |queen}} | Category:Queens (Royalty) }} }}} |retired}} | Category:Retired Characters }} }}} |prime minister}} | Category:Prime Ministers }} }}} |government agent}} | Category:Government Agents }} }}} |intelligence agent}} | Category:Intelligence Agents }} }}} |private investigator}} | Category:Private Investigators }} }}} |cop}} }}} |police}} | Category:Police Officers }} }}} |sorcerer}} } |sorceress}} | Category:Sorcerers }} }}} |doctor}} }}} |surgeon}} | Category:Doctors }} }}} |lawyer}} }}} |attorney}} | Category:Lawyers }}}} Note * TODO: Handle: JLA members (dynamic team memberships) Category:Predefinição Documentação